El misterio de Florence
by Un CoNeJo
Summary: Para celebrar una fecha especial, un baile que debía transcurrir sin contratiempos casi termina mal, y una chica boca floja obtiene como regalo un mal recuerdo de aquel día, tras descubrir un beso detrás de los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout.
1. Chapter 1

Un fic de San Valentin ke pronto estará completo apesar de ke ya vamos en marzo XD. Dejen sus reviews, o alguna cosa ke me kiera contar. Saludos

xoxoxox

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de JotaKá, y esto es solo para entretenimiento demi mente ociosa.

* * *

Todo comenzó así. Sábado 13 de Febrero al medio día, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban alborotados ya que esa noche habría un baile para festejar San Valentín; razón por la cual algunos de los alumnos se habían ofrecido para adornar el castillo, haciendo uso principal de unos pequeños cupidos que revoloteaban por todos lados, y cuyas flechas eran lanzadas a diestra y siniestra, motivo por el cual muchos debían correr si no querían recibir el pinchazo de una flecha en el trasero, lugar de puntería preferido por aquellos pequeños seres. Sin embargo un par de amigos se encontraban sentados cerca del lago y bajo la sombra de su árbol preferido, alejados de todo el alboroto hasta que...

- Ahjem – se aclaraba la garganta un chiquillo Ravenclaw de primer año, para llamar la atención de aquella pareja, a lo que una cabeza pelirroja respondió al asomarse por detrás de un maltrecho periódico, cuya página principal se encontraba saturada de pequeños corazones que flotaban por toda la hoja.

- Hola Jeremy, ¿¡para mí!? – preguntó entusiasmada la chica, al ver un pequeño sobre rosa sobre una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón - es la séptima carta que recibo y la cuarta caja de chocolates que me regalan hoy y eso que falta un día para San Valentín. – presumía orgullosa sus conquistas.

- Oye niño – amedrentó un chico de cabello negro bajando un viejo libro donde hacia unas anotaciones al margen - ¿que no estás muy… "_enano_" como para declarártele de esa manera a las chicas de quinto? – reclamó al pobre chiquillo, quién ahora se encontraba intimidado por la mirada de Snape– ¿y tú? – continuó sus regaños ahora volteando a ver su compañera - ¿¡Cuatro cajas de chocolates!?, ¿no habrás comido alguno verdad?

- ¿Porque no? son regalos del día de san Valentín y además de Honeydukes, como no comer uno o dos, tienen el mejor chocolate de todo el mundo.

- ¿¡Uno o dos!? – preguntó sorprendido y acercándose cada vez más a ella - ¿cuántos has comido? – Lily se sonrojó al sentir tan cerca a su amigo y ver la profundidad de sus ojos negros.

- No he comido ninguno – contestó con un hilo de voz y alejándose de él

- Entonces dámelos, quiero investigar si no están envenenados – Snape estirò la mano.

- ¿Envenenados, pero que dices?

- Cualquiera de ellos puede contener algún filtro de amor, estos días se han dado muchos casos.

- Claro que no tienen – Incrédula aseguró la pelirroja.

- ¿Como estas tan segura?

- Simplemente porque conozco a cada uno de mis admiradores y todos serían incapaces

- ¿Sí? Dime sus nombres – exigió su amigo.

- Pues han sido el joven Smith, Jenkins, Bingley y Potter – contestó el pequeño mensajero al cual los ojos verdes de la chica fulminaron con enojo.

- ¿¡Potter, y dices que no preocupe!?, déjame revisar esos dulces

- Potter no sería capaz

- ¿Lo defiendes? – se indignó Snape.

- No lo defiendo, es solo que él no me mando chocolates, los demás que nombró si, pero Potter no, el otro fue O'Brien.

- Entrégamelos - pidió, no ¡exigió! Severus a su amiga estirando firme la mano delante de ella.

- Ahjem – se aclaró de nuevo la garganta el chico - Señor Snape…

- ¿Señor? – resaltó la chica con tono burlón

- Esto no es para la señorita Lily

- Señori...

- No te atrevas a dudarlo – advirtió la pelirroja a su amigo y ahora era ella quien lo amenazaba con un dedo que apuntaba justo a su cara.

- ¡Esto! – dijo el chico levantando la voz para llamar su atención y evitar que se enfrascaran nuevamente en una pelea irracional – esto es para usted señor Snape – A lo que los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el chico con cara de incredulidad.

- ¿Para él? – preguntó Lily pensando que era una broma – ¿estás seguro?

- Si, se lo manda la Señorita Florence es una invitación al baile de esta noche – dijo el chico levantando el sobre - y la caja de chocolates se la manda la señorita Bertha

- ¿Florence… Bertha Borkins? - repitió la pelirroja

- Si exactamente ellas – y guardó silencio al sentir como la tensión crecía de nuevo en la pareja - bueno pues… yo ya cumplí con lo mío- dijo temeroso el chiquillo y estiró lo que tenía que entregar en dirección a Snape, quien sin decir nada lo tomó y guardó directo en su mochila, tras lo que el chico de Ravenclaw se despidió, hizo una venia y se retiró.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó curiosa Lily.

- ¿Y bien qué? – respondió su amigo

- ¿No lo piensas abrir?

- Para que si ya sabes lo que es – le contestó secamente Snape y dicho esto se levantó, se sacudió la ropa, ayudó a su amiga a ponerse de pie y acto seguido comenzaron a caminar con dirección al castillo, la hora del receso había terminado.

* * *

Bueno, fin de esta primer parte. Espero les haya gustado.

Un CoNejo

xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

El camino se hizo eterno, ya que avanzaban el uno junto al otro en completo silencio hasta que Snape inició la plática

- Y bueno –se detuvo y medito sus siguientes palabras, aunque no mucho - ¿con quién de esa bola de patéticos piensas ir al baile?

- Pues para tu información con ninguno de ellos, estaba esperando otra invitación pero…aun no llega.

- ¿Potter? ¿¡De todos los patéticos pretendientes que tienes lo esperas a él!?

- Ay Severus, olvídalo quieres – dijo desanimada su amiga y le dio la espala para seguir su camino.

- Y bueno, ¿me vas a dejar revisar esos chocolates?

- Severus Snape – dijo Lily ya molesta – Creo ser lo suficientemente capaz para identificar un filtro de amor hasta con los ojos cerrados, llevas días advirtiéndome, y enseñándome como identificar…- la plática se perdió entre el alboroto del salón ubicado en el sótano, y en el cual entraban para tomar la única clase que faltaba para terminar el día.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente en la clase de Pociones, y justamente les enseñaban u remedio contra los filtros de amor cuando una pregunta comenzó a dar vueltas en la cabeza de la pelirroja, "¿_y si Bertha, quien ya había declarado abiertamente su interés hacia su amigo a través de ese regalo, se atrevía a llenarlo con un filtro de amor?, claro, Severus no caería tan fácil, pero… Bertha era lista"._ Lily miró a su amigo quien ya se encontraba etiquetando la poción que iba a entregar, y aprovechó cuando este se levantaba a dejar su trabajo para sacar de su mochila aquella caja de chocolates e intercambiarlos por una de las que le habían regalado, y la cual, según su experiencia adquirida en esos días no contenía pisca alguna de sustancia sospechosa. _"por si las dudas" _pensó Evans y guardó la que le quitaba en su mochila.

- Bueno por lo menos pudiste entregar esta poción sin hacer estallar el salón de clases – se burlaba Snape, mientras que caminaban rumbo a las escaleras

- Hace mucho que eso ya no me pasa – refutaba su amiga cuando un chico se interpuso en su camino.

- Hola Lily……. hola Snape – saludo e manera despectiva a este ultimo

- O'Connell – respondió secamente Snape

- Espero que te haya gustado mi tarjeta y los bombones que te mandé – preguntó el recién llegado acercándose a Lily y dándole la espalda a Snape.

- Para tu información no le gustan los bombones – reclamó Snape

- Nos permites Sev – pidió la chica, y dicho esto, Snape comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí.

- Bueno – comenzó el chico tomándola de la mano - ahora que estamos solos tengo que hacerte una pregunta importante, quieres… digo ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de esta noche?

- Caray Steve – titubeó Lily a la vez que se soltaba de la mano que fuertemente tomaba la suya - yo no sé qué decir, ni siquiera tenía pensado… - fue interrumpida.

- Te estaré esperando a las 8pm en la entrada del gran comedor, pero hasta ese momento…-y aquel muchacho comenzó a acercarse para despedirse, más su objetivo no era la mejilla de la chica.

- Feliz San Valentín – dijo Evans y justo cuando los labios de aquel muchacho se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos, interpuso una de las cajas de chocolates que tenia, evitando con ello la incómoda situación y sin siquiera decir adiós, salió corriendo a buscar a su amigo.

- Hey Sev a que no adivinas que me acaba de pasar – para su sorpresa y frente a sus ojos, una muy emocionada Florence abrazaba a Snape a la vez que sostenía en sus manos una caja de chocolates. Snape se percató de la presencia de Lily al igual que Florence, quien la miró despectivamente de pies a cabeza antes de irse.

- ¿Que fue eso? – preguntó la pelirroja

- Florence - contestó indiferente Snape

- ¿Me refiero a ese abrazo?

- Supongo que debe estar contenta

- ¿Por una caja de chocolates?

- por eso y porque es mi pareja para el baile de esta noche

- ¿¡Que, como que tu pareja!?

- Si como lo oyes,

- Pero no puedes, no debes

- Porque no, yo también tengo derecho a ir a ese ridículo baile, o crees que solo tu puedes ir… y con el tarado ese

- Sabes que, tu eres el tarado aqui

- Ah si

- Si

- Bien

- Pues bien -fue lo último que dijo el chico y con cara de enfado se dieron mutuamente la espala y comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas hasta perderse de vista, esta vez no la acompañaría mas allá de las masmorras como acostumbraba hacer.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por las ke han agregado esta historia a su favoritas

xoxox


End file.
